Block's windows
by konekosas
Summary: NaruSasu one-shot Sasuke unottan nézett végig a szomszédos házak ablakán; tekintete amint megakadt a másikon tudta hogy hamarosan úgy is elkezdődik....


Csupasz talpa lassan surrogott végig a hideg metlakin; ujjai a piros vonalakkal behatárolt kockás ing gombjain még egyszer végigfutottak, ellenőrizve, hogy minden a helyén van-e. Becsukva maga után a fürdő ajtaját, a vele szemben lévő falra felfúrt, egész alakos tükörbe nézett. Lassan el kéne mennie fodrászhoz, mert az elöl lévő fekete tincsek egyre hosszabbak lesznek; de ez se lesz egy könnyű menet; többet vissza nem megy ahhoz a nőhöz, akihez járt, mert ő _tényleg_ levágja a haját.

Felsóhajtva tűrte félre a szemébe eső tincseket; jobbra nézve a konyha felé, a pulton már látta az idegesítően piros siltet. Mégis, hogy képesek egy ilyen idióta ruhába kényszeríteni az embert, és még a fejükbe nyomják azt a francos siltet is; kész röhej. A mellzsebén lévő névtáblát megpöckölve morgott fel; muszáj mindenkinek tudnia, hogy van a világon olyan Uchiha aki máshol dolgozik mint a többi?

Egy utolsó pillantást véve magára a tükörben, elindult a konyhába, melynek ablak egyben erkélyajtó is. Az a szokásos belvárosi erkély ajtó, melyet ha kinyit az ember, akkor egy szinte megégetettnek tűnő, narancssárga, homályosított üveggel és azzal a több mint 10 éves fémkeretével találja szembe magát.

Előre lépve a kis párkányra, felsóhajtva tette alkarját a hideg fémre. Még a ma este és kilép; már mióta is mondja ezt? Felcöccenve kezdett vigyorogni, ahogy visszaemlékezett arra, mikor bejelentette apjának, hogy nem vállal nyári munkát nála, hanem a helyi gyors"étterem" egy új, vigyorgó alakja lesz… leszámítva a vigyorgós dolgot.

Bal karját kicsit jobbra fordítva órájára pillantott; még van fél órája műszakkezdésig. Nem tudja, hogy Orochimaru mi örömét leli abban, hogy őt helyezi szinte minden péntek este a pénztárak mögé… de nagyon élvezi a vénfasz.

Kifújva magából a levegőt, próbálta egy pillanatra kiüríteni fejét. Szemeit a városi félhomályos, esti égre vezette. Most nem volt azaz idilli narancssárgás-lilás szín a kékbe keveredve; csak azaz egyszerű fakó kék; felül, alul egyaránt sötét s mintha közben, félúton kifakulna. Ch, mióta van ennyi ideje, hogy a rohadt égen gondolkodjon?

Felegyenesedve mutató és hüvelykujjával megmasszírozta lehunyt szemeit, majd hátradőlve, a lefedett gáztűzhelyre helyezett fekete keretes szemüveg után nyúlt. Összehúzva szemeit, tekintetével szinte már felégette a kezében lévő tárgyat. Felhelyezve a szemüveget ügyelt, hogy tincsire helyezze a keretet, ne pedig mögéjük… le kellene már a keretet is cserélni, mert ha úgy akarná hordani mint, ahogy kellene, akkor elég érdekesen nézne ki, ahogy lógó tincsei szinte burokként veszik körbe arcát.

Felvéve előző pozícióját, mérgesen nézett a jó pár méterre lévő szemközti emeltes házra. Pár hónapja még szemüveg nélkül, szinte belátott minden lakás ablakán és tökéletesen látott minden egyes kis tárgyat; most meg. Megfogva a szemüveg keretét felemelte azt, majd visszatette orrára, majd újra felemelte és visszatette. Inkább hagyja a francba.

Zsebébe nyúlva elővett egy fehér-kék dobozt; felpöccintve a kemény kartont, előhúzott az utolsó szálak közül egyet. Visszatéve a dobozt, előhorgászott egy öngyújtót. Az ajkai között lévő koporsószöghöz emelte az öngyújtót, de a szél kioltotta a lángot. Franc, legközelebb, ha elköltözik figyelembe kellene vennie, hogy nem jó ha az ember a legfölső emeleten lakik.

Megvárva míg kicsit elül a szél, újra megkísérelte meggyújtani a szálat, s most már sikeresen vigyorogva tette az ezüstös gyújtót zsebébe. Erősen megszívva a félkemény papírt, ujjai közé vette a cigit s a fémkorláthoz eszkábált hamutartóba pöckölte az első hamudarabokat. Tökéletesen nem érdekelte, hogy a szél az egész lakásba befújja a füstöt, eddig is ilyen szagvolt bent.

Bal kezére könyökölve nézett maga elé; jobb keze lazán lógott lefelé a korlátról az égő szállal együtt, melynek csak egy kissebb szél kellett volna, hogy végül kiessen kezéből. Szinte már érdeklődve nézte, ahogy a baloldali emeltes ház alsó szintjén élő nénike kis piros kannácskájával kicsoszog az erkélyre, és növényei öntözése közben elmeséli nekik, hogy mennyit emelkedetek a boltokban az árak.

Egy hirtelen jött zörgésre tekintete a nagykukák felé szegeződött; a három háztömb egy U alakot formált, így helyet tudott adni a parkoló autók mellett egy kicsi zöld övezetnek, melyek mellett a kukák álltak. A háztömbök egyik éhenkórász macskája ugrott ki a kukából, valami kis szösz szerűséggel a szájában, vélhetőleg egy egérrel; de ezt ő nem látja, francba.

Idegességében egy újabb slukkot szívott a cigiből. Tekintette a lombkoronák fölé suhant, a szemben lévő zöldre festett emeltes házra. Néhány helyen égett a villany, a redőny felhúzva vagy leengedve. Pár helyen hozzá hasonlóan kiálltak az ablakba/erkélyre és életüket rövidítették egy szállal.

"Hogy képesek családok egy ilyen kis lyukban felépíteni egész életüket?" Futott végig agyán a gondolat, de mivel nem azaz érzelgős fajta inkább hagyta tovább szállni a dolgot.

Nagyjából a nyolcadik emelt szintjére emelve tekintetét, szemüveg nélkül is biztos volt benne, hogy egyik professzorát látja, aki szokásos rikító narancssárga könyvét olvassa. Csak az egyetemének első évén volt túl, de már most megbánta, hogy ide jelentkezett. Neki is le kellett volna lépnie külföldre bátyjával.

De nem… mit is gondolt. Majd pont itt fog valami értelmeset csinálni… kész vicc. Szülei már azt rossz szemmel nézték, hogy egy évet kihagyva ment főiskolára… ha lelépett volna, azt nem úszta volna meg olyan könnyedén, mint Mr. tökély.

Összehúzva szemöldökét és kissé hátrahúzva fejét, keresgélt meglepetten szemével. Az egyik lakásból az a tipikus I'm gonna fuck you zenne szólt. Mégis milyen "értelmes" ember az aki ilyet képes hallgatni?

Szinte hátralépett; kezében a cigi megfordult, így mikor összecsukta tenyerét a meggyújtott vég bőréhez ért, és épphogy megpirította a felszínt, de szerencsére a szál nem esett le. Idegesen és kissé sziszegve emelte szájához, szemét le nem véve az alakról. Szabadon hallgathatja a rohadt zenéjét, ha teljesíti az alak, amit annyira mond a szövegben a vélhetőleg néger rapper.

A sajátjával megegyező üveg volt a másik erkélyén is. Szemét hirtelen nem tudta, hogy hova fordítsa. Idegesen nézett háta mögé; tudta, hogy senki se nézheti a háta mögül, de mégis. Tekintetét visszafordítva kereste meg újra az alakot s kezdte el részletesen tanulmányozni.

Szőke tincsek, melyek ablakából nem tűntek festettnek; hülye megállapításától magában felcöccenve és felhúzva orrát forgatta szemeit. A másik arcából azon kívül, hogy kissé kerekded, mást nem tudott kivenni, mert a szőke, nedves hajzuhatag befedte szemeit és szinte már orrát is.

Nyelve egyet, bal lábáról a jobbra helyezte testsúlyát és kissé előre dőlt könyökére. Nem túl széles vállak, épp annyira izmosak, hogy mutassák, hogy nem érdemes packázni vele. Biztos benne, ha közelebb lenne, akkor a hason könnyedén megtudná számolni a 6 kis kockát. Ebben csak két dolog akadályozta meg: 1 a távolság 2 az üveg, mely nem engedte, hogy szeme folytassa felfedező útját.

Csak ismét sejteni tudta, hogy az a sötét dolog a másik dereka körül egy törülköző lehet ami…lassan… Vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy hirtelen a szőke ki lett rántva a zene lüktetéséből és kezével a törülköző után kapva azt újra odaköti.

Mielőtt még cigije önmagát felfalná, egy újabb slukkot szívott, a szálat vigyorra húzott ajkai között hagyva figyelte a másikat, ahogy eltűnik a függöny mögött, majd visszatér, kezében egy szállal, mely hamar szájába került.

Csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy mennyivel sötétebb a másik bőre. Szőke haj és barna testbőr, auch; még az kellene, hogy kék szemei legyenek és woala megkaptuk a mesebeli herceget. A faszt. Mesebeli herceg, ide vagy oda inkább nézte tovább a szőkét, mint hogy gondolkodjon.

Egy pillanatra órájára tekintett, mely szerint még van negyed órája, hogy elérjen melóba, ez idő alatt inkább kihasználja az alkalmat és a másikat nézi. Kicsit kellemetlenkedve nyúlt övéhez; kár, hogy csak negyedórája van.

A szőke ismét eltűnt a függöny mögött; idegesen szuggerálta az erkélyt. 3 perc után sem tért vissza a másik és neki még nagyjából volt 5 perce hogy elinduljon; szerencsétlen módjára tárcája és telefonja kocsijában maradt, szóval majd még azt is ki kell vennie. A szinte már leégett szálba egy utolsót szívott; maga elé fújva a füstöt elnyomta a májkrémes konzervdobozba a csikket.

Épp, mikor már készült feltápászkodni a korlátról, tért vissza az alak, háromnegyedes nadrágban és egy félig felgombolt rövidujjas ingben; telefon a fülhöz tapadva. Nyakában egy köves nyaklánc lógott ami passzolt a

- Istenem. – sóhajtott fel Sasuke amint a másik szemei rászegeződtek. Azúrkék szemek szinte vigyorogva nézték, füléhez még mindig hozzátapadt a telefon, szája gyorsan mozgott; szabad keze a még be nem gombolt gombokhoz suhant s lassanként pöccintette helyére őket.

Hirtelen a kezében lévő telefont összecsukta, Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy az utca zaja ellenére hallotta a csapódó hangot, különben nem rezzent volna úgy össze, mint ahogy abban a pillanatban.

A szőke most könyökeire támaszkodva figyelte minden egyes rezzenését. Nyelve egyet figyelte a másikat, ahogy annak keze látatlanul megigazította az ing gallérját. Tekintete szinte sajátjába fúródott; a fenébe, ez az első és utolsó alkalom, hogy valakit többet megles az ablakából. Halkan felszisszent, amint meghallotta a közelben lévő templomok harangszóját. Nem lesz vicces kibeszélnie magát, hogy miért késett.

Akármennyire nem akarta, tekintetét muszáj volt levennie a másikról. Szinte becsapva az üvegajtót kapta fel siltjét és lakáskulcsát. Bezárva az ajtót elindult lefelé a kikoptatott lépcsőkön. Persze, hogy nincs lift, hát minek is. Mire végre leért szíve fülében kalimpált.

Az ajtón kilépve a legtávolabb parkoló autók felé sietett. Megállva sötétkék Mitsubishi Evolution X (1)- e mellett kinyitotta annak hátsó jobb ajtaját és kis kutatás után már tárcájával és telefonjával zsebében sietett ki az út szélére.

Megállva az útszélén megvárta amíg a négysávos úton elhaladnak az autók. Egy pillanatra felnézett az ablakra, melyben a szőkét látta. Az alakot már nem látta ott állni; egy hirtelen fékcsikorgásra elkapta fejét. Az úton álló autó megállt előtte és mintha zebránál lenne átengedte. Az ülésen vigyorgó szőke, hosszú hajú lány minden egyes lépését figyelte ahogy áthaladt előtte; néha jól jön ha az ember egy kicsit jobban néz ki… még ha abban a rohadt egyenruhában van akkor is.

Nem telt bele 3 perc és már lent volt a főcsomópontnál. Szemüvegét felemelve letörölte homlokát, és mielőtt még megszólalhatott volna a gépies "Most már áttérhet a McDonalds utcájára" hang lelépett az útra és sietős léptekkel haladt a bejárat felé; amióta az eszét tudja városban él és ennyi idő alatt már megtanulta, hogy mikor lehet már lelépni.

Fogait összeszorítva, haladt el a kihelyezett kör alakú ülőkés asztalok között, szinte minden szem rászegeződött; hirtelen valami lábának csapódott. Megállítva magát, hogy tovább menjen lenézet; apró ujjak kapaszkodtak fekete szövetnadrágjába.

"Ne kérlek ne" szinte már nyüsszögte magában miközben a tejszőke fej egyre közelebb és közelebb került nadrágjához, kitágult kék szemek néztek rá, mint valami csodára, az apró puffadt ajkak közül lassan folyt ki a nyál.

- Áh bocsánat. – sietett oda egy anyuka ás ragadta el gyermekét mielőtt az száját Sasuke lábára tapaszthatta volna.

A fiú nem törődve vele szívott be egy nagy adagot a sült krumpli és hamburger szagú levegőből. Lenyugodva lépdelt előre a térkővel kirakott placcon. Órájára pillantott; 21:08; 8 perc késés, remek. Megragadva a fém fogantyút húzta maga felé az ajtót és lépett be.

És szinte meg is állt a bejáratban; nem ,nem a rácsapódó légkondi hideg levegője az ami megfagyasztotta; mint a fejetlen csirkék, úgy rohangált az összes alkalmazott, miközben vásárlok tömege állt tömött sorokban és várták, hogy ki legyenek szolgálva. A hely már rég tele volt kisgyerekes családokkal, átutazókkal, és az estéjüket itt kezdő fiatalokkal.

A plafonba épített hangszórókból a helyi vezető rádió kívánság műsora szólt. A távolban lévő nagyképernyős tvről persze már megint le volt véve a hang, szóval képtelenség volt érteni, hogy a kényelmes fotelben ülő két öltönyös férfi miről vitázik.

A nagy csattanó hang hallatán tekintete újra a dolgozókra fordult. A torzonborz, barna hajú fiú idegesen kezdte felszedni kis lapátjával a földre hullott MM cukorkákat, melyet a fagyiba szoktak keverni. Idegességében siltjét megfordította fején és orra alatt morogva kaparta össze a darabkákat, miközben a többi ember szinte átesett rajta.

Sasuke elvigyorodva indult a kisebb tömeg felé; mindjárt kezdődik. Elhaladva a szülinaposnak kijelölt asztal mellett, már meghallotta az első fellélegző sóhajtást; mindjárt kezdődik.

Kiba sötétbarna szemei meredten néztek fel rá, a morgó fiú ideges arca egy pillanat alatt felvillanyozódott, és az a szokásos vigyora jelent meg arcán. Egy utolsó nagy adagot még felsöpört tele lévő lapátjára; a többit besöpörte a gépek és rakodó polcok alá. Szinte már fütyörészve indult el hátrafelé, és dobta ki a kukába lapátostul az egész szemetet.

Sasuke csak vigyorgott; a pénztárgépek mögött állókat nézte, miközben műkörmeik szinte sikítva kopogtak a fóliázott billentyűkön. Érdeklődve fonta össze szemöldökét, ahogy az ügyetlenkedő hosszú vörös hajú csajt nézte, aki próbálta felvenni a rendelést egy csapat 16 éves, apuci kedvence csajbandától. Megrázva fejét lépett a harmadik pénztárgéphez.

Az eddig nadrágja övtartójához csatolt piros siltet letépőzárazta, s fejébe húzta ügyelve, hogy szemüvege ne csússzon le. Mintha a lány megérezte volna, hogy valaki áll mögötte, összerezzenve fordult meg, s szinte remegő ajkakkal próbált meg beszélni, de Sasuke lecsukva szemeit emelte fel kezét és intette csendre.

- Karin, mehetsz. – a lány megigazítva szemüvegét nézett végig a másikon.

- Mégis mi tartott ennyi ideig. Te nem az a késő fé-

- Fogd be és menj. Átveszem. – mondta a lányra se nézve, s a pénztárgéphez lépett.

Még hallotta, ahogy a másik hümpf-ögve elhagyja a helyszínt. Felsóhajtva nézett a gépre, hogy eddig mit kértek, de úgy döntött, hogy inkább előreöl fogja kérdezni a vásárlókat; úgy is elmondják; hisz most már tényleg mindjárt kezdődik.

Jobb kezét felemelve levette szemüvegét; úgyse a távolba kell néznie csak egy méteres távolságba. Eltéve a tárgyat a gép mögé emelte fel fejét s nézett szembe a lány tömeggel, mely már idegesen várta, hogy megkapják a rendelésüket.

- Sziasztok. Mit adhatok? – próbálta kipréselni szájából a két mondatot, mint valami szívéjes üdvözlést, de kissé mély hangja a lányfülnek valami egészen másképp hangzott.

Az épp beszélni akaró hosszú sötétbarnahajú cicababa hápogva nyitotta és csukta be száját, közben erősen barátnőjébe kapaszkodva, ki a pultba kapaszkodva próbálta tartani magát.

Mentálisan megrúgva önnmagát morogta magában… már el is kezdődött…

~I'MLOVINIT~I'MLOVINIT~I'MLOVINIT~I'MLOVINIT~I'MLOVINIT~I'MLOVINIT~

Este 9 és 10 között van a gyorsétterem legnagyobb forgalma; az emberek még nem akarnak elmenni semelyik szórakozó helyre, ilyenkor még nem kezdődnek a legizgalmasabb filmek, és még nincs elég sötét, hogy az utcákat védtelenül járják. Így mit tudnak tenni; beülnek és szépen megesznek egy részletezni nem akaratos dolgot, ami mégis egészen ízletes gyomruknak; legalább ettek valamit és nem éh gyomorra megy az a sok pia, amit még aznap este elfognak fogyasztani.

Szerencsére már 22:14 volt az idő; egy két párocska üldögélt a légkondicionált épületben. Pár alkalmazott a metlakit mosta fel, valaki a kukát ürítette. Hátúról a konyharészből nevetést hallott kiszűrődni, de semmi kedve nem volt bemenni.

Nem azért mert tartott volna Orochimarutól; pfhh azzal, hogy megmentette a házat Karin és Kiba minden napos balfaszságaitól inkább köszönettel, mint megrovással tartoznak neki. Bár ezt a köszönetet a hónap legjobb munkása díjjal és kinevezéssel kapta meg. Szerencséjére; már kezdte unni, hogy minden egyes 2 második percben pityegésekre ugráljon, és hazaérve még negyedszeri mosás után se tudja kimosni hajából a sült krumpli szagát.

Unottan nekidőlve a salátáshűtőnek nézte a nagyképernyős tvt; de csak nézte, mert hang az még mindig nem volt. Jobb kezében lévő óriáskólát lágyan megrázta; jól lehetett hallani a több-benne-a-jég-mint-a-kola italban összekoccanó jégkockák hangját. De ez annyira nem zavarta, sőt valahol még jobban is szerette, mint a tömény kólát, melyet ha megiszik és összezárja fogait, akkor azok furán korcogó hangot adnak ki.

Ajkai közé véve a fehér alapon szürke és piros csíkos szívószálat, erősen megszívta azt s az utolsó csepp megolvadt jég és kólakeveréket kiszívta a pohárból. Épp mikor már készült volna, hogy beadja derekát és hátramegy a többiekhez, nyílott ki a pénztárpulttal szembeni ajtó, mely az ország egyik legnagyobb áruházláncának egyik büszke tagja felé esett.

Orra alatt morogva tette le maga mögé a poharat és lépett az egyik még bekapcsolt pénztárhoz; siltje már rég nem volt fején és most se törődve vele vette fel a rendelést.

- Szia. Mit adha-

Szavai beléfagytak, amint jobban végignézett az előtte álló alakon. Ugyanazok a szőke tincsek és gömbölyded arc; félig kigombolt ing, mely alatt a barnult bőrről lassan folytak le az izzadságcseppek. A szinte már bronz mellkas gyorsan mozgott fel s le vele együtt a nyakon mozgó kristályos nyaklánc is. A két, kissé izmos vállat két fekete pánt fogta közre; a másikon egy táska van melyből kilóg deszkája.

Nagyot nyelve és szinte már megnyalva ajkát harapott szája belső felébe." Szedd össze magad Uchiha." Tekintetét visszafordítva a másik arcára; világoskék szemekbe nézett, melyek alatt furcsa karcolásnyomok húzódtak.

Lehunyva szemeit szívott bele a hideg levegőbe, majd kifújva, újra a másik szemébe nézett és újra nekikezdett. – Mit adhatok?

A szőke hirtelen hatalmas vigyorra húzta ajkait, s jobb keze nyaka hátulját kezdte el vakargatni.

- Helló. Egy sajtburg' meg egy nagykóla lesz.

- Uh, ok. Itt fogyasztod? – „ne kérlek neeeee"

- Uhm, igen?!

- Ok. Mindjárt hozom. –" Franc". Sebes léptekkel lépett hátra a konyhába, hisz ilyenkor már nem pakolják ki az hamburgereket a tálcákra.

Sietősen visszaérve rá se nézett a szőkére, miközben letette a tálcára a felmelegített hamburgert, majd a kóla automatához lépve elővett egy nagy poharat és elkezdte feltölteni. Szinte érezte testén, ahogy a másik végignéz rajta; keze kezdett egyre libabőrösebb lenni.

Mivel már nem volt elég jég úgy döntött, hogy tesz még egy kis kólát a pohárba. Keresve egy megfelelő méretű fedelet rányomta azt a papírpohárra s visszarobogva a pultoz előhúzott a tálcák mellől egy becsomagolt, logós szívószálat.

Bepötyögve a kért dolgokat nézett a számokra. – Add hatok még valami mást?

A szőke lassan előre hajolt a pulton, így jó belátás nyílt felsőtestére; igen még így is eltudott számolni addig a bizonyos hatosig.

- Oh még szép. – Duruzsolta a szőke miközben szemeit le nem vette a másikról s lágyan megnyalta az ajkait. – Add meg a számod és többet nem kell mások után leskelődnöd.

- Eh? – Sasuke szinte ledöbbenve nézett a másikra. Szemöldöke értetlenkedve húzódott fel, míg ajkai egy vékony vonalba rendeződve arca bal szélébe húzódtak. Hirtelen minden idegessége eltűnt.

Fejét kissé előre hajtva szinte már sötét aura vette körbe; két kezébe fogta a piros tálcát és azt a pulthoz csapva tette a másik elé.

- 470 lesz. – mormolta orra alatt; felemelve fejét szája egy örült vigyorra húzódott. – És a ház ajándékaképp egy nagy adag pofán rúgást adhatok. Megfelel?

A szőke szinte hátraugorva emelte fel kezeit védekezés képpen. Gyorsan kutatni kezdett zsebében, majd előhúzva egy 500-ast letette azt a pultra, megragadta tálcáját s a happy meal-es játékoknak szánt doboz mögé elhelyezett asztalnál foglalta el helyét.

A jelenetre páran előrejöttek a konyhából és érdeklődve húzták fel szemöldöküket Sasukéra, ki összehúzott szemekkel nézett vissza rájuk. Idegesen túrt hajába s nyúlt a pénztárgép mögé. Most telt be a pohár. Elővette szemüvegét s azt felhelyezve indult el a kijárat felé.

- Uchiha! Mégis mit képzelsz? Rángasd vissza azt a kibaszott japán seggedet vagy kirúglak! – hallatszott Orochimaru fenyegető hangja.

- Hajrá. – morogta Sasuke s meg nem állva nyomta kifelé az üvegajtót s indult el vissza lakásába.

A kereszteződésnél megállva várta, hogy elhaladjanak az autók; inkább megvárja, hogy eltűnjenek az útról minthogy megkísérelje, hogy átmenjen még akkor is ha sárgán villog az összes lámpa.

Egy pillanatra visszafordult és látta, ahogy a szőke betömi az utolsó falatot és szinte átesve a vele szembe lévő széken indul el sietősen kifelé.

Sasuke összeszorítva fogait nézett el jobbra majd balra, s miután sehol semmit nem látott zsebretett kézzel ment át a zebrán. Sikeresen átérve indult el felfelé a lejtős úton amilyen gyorsan csak tudott; nincs szüksége arra, hogy valaki a nyomába legyen.

Hogy lehet valaki ennyire pofába mászó és közben még mindig sexy. Argh, csak épp ne lettek volna ott, csak épp ne abban a helyzetbe. Vagy ha a másik csak egy kicsit kedvesebben kérte volna meg vagy valami de neeeeeem.

Halk sercegő hangot hallott meg és hátrafordulva látta ahogy a szőke követi deszkájával. R-mek. (2)

Belső hangja szinte ordította, hogy maradj ott, de teste már indult is tovább. Zsebében kotorászva végül elővett egy cigis dobozt, majd kivéve egy szálat betette azt ajaki közé, a dobozt meg vissza zsebébe s most már csak öngyújtója hiányzott.

"Újabb gratula Uchiha"; ezért utálta bárkinek is kölcsön adnia a dolgait, még akkor is ha egy kibaszott öngyújtóról van szó. Most már mindegy, legalább Sakura örülni fog, hogy végre megszerzett belőle egy darabkát.

- Héh… váhrj…váhrj meg. – Hallatszott a szinte már fuldokló hang.

A szőke felkapva deszkáját rohant tovább felé miközben ő ,igaz nem állt meg, de lassított gyilkos tempóján. Még ment pár lépést, majd megállt ott ahol a lejtős utca elkezdet bal felé kanyarodni; a másik oldalon egy másik utca csatlakozott ahhoz az úthoz melyiken ők voltak.  
Arról az útról ismerős hangokat hallott meg melyek egyre hangosabbak lettek.

- Ne már. – morogta orra alatt.

Nem sok pillanattal később a szőke már utol is érte, s mellette megállva térdeire tette kezeit, miközben deszkát maga mellé dobta úgy, hogy a kerekek felfelé álltak, így biztosan nem gurult el. Ahogy a másik lihegését hallgatta megpróbálta kivenni, hogy mi lehet a deszka hátuljára festve, de az utcai világítás nem sokat segített neki.

-Mi... miért léptél le olyan hirtelen ? – jött a kicsit lihegett kérdés melyet egy nagy nyelés követett, majd a szőke fel egyenesedett. Csak ekkor tűnt fel Sasukénak, hogy a szöszi magasabb volt nála… bár ez nem is csoda, a 179 centijével a francba is elmehet.

- Miért mondanám meg neked ? Nem is ismerlek. – mordult fel a fiú. "Jól van Sasuke, jól csinálod." Mióta is nem volt jól megfektetve, mmm lássuk csak talán másfél éve?… és most csak így eldobná a lehetőséget?! Idegesen rázta meg a fejét, majd újra a másikra nézett. Nem csak a külső hanem… hanem nem tudja mi de valami más is vonzotta az előtte állóhoz.

- Huh bocs, Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto. – nyújtotta kezét a szöszi vigyorogva.

- Oh. – nézett érdeklődve az elé nyújtott kézre, majd gondolva egyet újra elindult.

Egy újabb kapcsolat? Még az kellene neki. Az utolsóból is alig tudott kiszállni és nem azért mert _ő_ annyira ragaszkodott volna a másikhoz…

- Hé, ha valaki bemutatkozik, akkor szokás szintén azt tenni, teme. – mormogta Naruto majd felvéve deszkáját a földről és visszarakva táskájába követte a másikat.

Sasuke felhúzva szemöldökét nézett el jobb válla felett érdeklődve.

- Nani? Nihongo ga benkyoshimasta. (3) – vigyorogta a szőke.

Sasuke visszafordulva mormolta el helyes kiejtéssel a mondatot. Talán mégse lenne rossz megpróbálni, főleg egy olyan valakivel akivel talán lenne bennük valami közös. A doki is azt mondta, hogy próbáljon meg az emberekkel kicsit nyitottabb lenni. Valahol talán ezért is vállalt abban az gyorsbüfében állást, de az neki tökéletesen elég is volt. De most megint mi a francról beszél. Kapcsolat? De hisz eddig csak a másik a nevét tudja, meg hogy megpróbálta megtanulni anyanyelvét…legalábbis a nevéből ezt gondolja.

Felsóhajtva állt meg, egy pillanatra érezte, ahogy a másik neki ütközik, de a test azonnal el is tűnt mögüle.

- Sasuke… Uchi-

- Uchiha Sasuke állítsd meg a kis segged. – hallatszott a távolból az ordítás.

- A francba már, akadjatok le a seggemről. – morogta magában. Meg is feledkezett a kisebb csapatról, melyet pár perce hallott.

Narutora nézve a másik arcán csak egy hatalmas vigyort látott elszélesedni.

- Ahelyett, hogy úgy vigyorognál inkább szedd a lábad. – vágta oda neki Sasuke, majd sebesen elindult tovább az úton.

- Hova ilyen sietősen Uchiha, talán berezeltél? – hallatszott a kiabálás egyre közelebbről.

Ha valaki más vágta volna ezt a fejéhez már rég kiverte volna belőle a szuszt, de vele inkább nem packázik.

- Ismered őket ? – hallotta maga mellől Naruto hangját, ki felvette gyors tempóját.

- Sajnos. – mormolta ki fogai közül.

Sikeresen felértek az utca tetejére ahol a körforgalom közepén ott világított a hatalmas szökőkút. Nem kapnak már herotot a városlátkép tervezői a sok szökőkúttól?

- Neji gyere már! Hagyd őket. – hallatszott egy női hang. "Gyerünk Tenten még egy kicsit győzködd és leakad rólunk...lam.." sóhajtotta magában a sötéthajú.

- Persze, igaz is. Ki akarna egy olyan valakit mint Sas- UKE ? – hallatszott a másik hangján a vigyorgás és önelégültség.

Franc, nah ez az mai betett az Uchihának. Hirtelen megfordult, s az épp a sarokra érkező hosszú hajú fiúnak ugorva a falnak nyomta a másikat. A nyelviskola világításában tökéletesen lehetett látni, ahogy Neji hatalmas vigyorra húzza ajkát, míg Sasuke fogait összeszorítva szinte már vicsorgott rá. Tökéletesen érezte a másikból ömlő a cigi és pia bűzét.

- Oh nézd, már mennyire oda van a kicsike. – már szinte röhögte Neji.

- Kussolj te beteg állat. Tudod mennyit kapnál csak azért mert a 100 méteres távolságot nem tartottad be, huh?

- És szerinted kettőnk közül, most ki az, aki a másikat falhoz nyomja , huh?

Pont mondata végére érte utol a 4 tagból álló kisebb csapat. A hosszú sötéthajú lány ajkaihoz kapta kezét Neji szavai hallatán, és a többiek is lerökönyödve figyelték a jelenetet. Mindenki jól tudta, hogy mit művelt Neji Sasukéval; ekkor volt az utolsó alakalom, hogy az Uchiha megkért valakit, hogy keverjen neki valami erőset.

Mindenki jól tudta, hogy Neji mit meg nem tenne ha csak egy éjszakára is de magáévá tehetné; hát akkor sikerült is neki, de nem lett szép vége.

Naruto összehúzva szemöldökeit közeledett a két fiú felé.

- Sasuke szállj le róla. – mondta olyan nyugodtan amennyire csak tudta, de ha muszáj lesz közbeavatkozni akkor közbe fog.

- Fogd be. Semmit se tudsz. – morogta a fiú miközben még mindig Nejit bámulta. – A legszívesebben helyben eltörném a nyakad.

- Oh pedig azon az estén nem ezt mondtad. Várj Te nem ihs mohnhdtál mmm semmit. – nyögdécselte Neji mintha utánozni akarna valamit/kit.

Sasuke pupillái összehúzódva néztek a másik vigyorgó arcába. Jobb lábát felemelve térdével Neji hasába rúgott.

- SASUKE…. NEJI. - lehetett hallani a vegyes kiabálásokat.

Sasuke fejét lehajtva lépett el Nejitől, ki hasát fogva esett négykézláb a földre. Halk köhögése mintha nevetésbe tört volna át. Lassan a falnak támaszkodva állt fel, a szemébe hulló hosszú tincseit hátratűrve nézett a másikra.

- Né-néhzd, már valaki megtanulta meg-megvédeni magát. – köhögött még egy kicsit mondata közben; jobb keze hátuljával letörölte a szája szélére kifolyt nyálat.

Sasuke felemelve kezét készült volna, hogy lesújtson a másik arcára, de egy erős szorítás kezén megállította.

- Elég lesz. Eleget hallottam. – mondta Naruto majd elengedve Sasuke kezét nadrágja farzsebébe nyúlva előhúzta fekete tárcáját. Azt kinyitva Neji felé fordította, kinek szemei elkerekedve nézték az ezüst jelvényt. Miután a szőke látta, hogy a másik tisztában van, hogy ki is ő, Neji lassan elcsúszott a falon s hátrafelé lépkedve közeledett társaihoz.

- Mákod van Uchiha. – sziszegte az értetlen fiúnak ki Narutora majd Nejire majd ismét Narutora nézett.

Naruto a fejét rázva tette vissza tárcáját farzsebébe és indult el, de miután látta, hogy Sasuke még mindig egyhelyben áll, megállt.

- Nem jössz?

Egy pillanatig Sasuke nem tudta, hogy most mi is történt. Mit mutatott neki Naruto amitől Neji ennyire berezelt? Talán a régi diákigazolványát, pff…

- D-de. – majd szintén megfordulva indultak el újra, de most sokkal lassabb tempóban.

Egész úton semelyikük sem szólt. Csak az utcát kémlelték. Sasuke valahogy biztonságosabbnak találta a járda belső felén való sétálást. Lejjebb döntve fejét szemüvege lejjebb csúszott orrán, így ha fejét nem is de szemét balra fordítva tudta nézni a szőkét.

Naruto a másik oldalon lévő kihalt áruházat bámulta. Nagyon régen bútoráruház volt, majd kétszintes kínai lett belőle, de mivel a tulajt bezárták, azért a boltot is be kellett… 4 másikkal együtt.

Sasuke halk csattanos és sercegő hangokat hallott, majd egy halk puffanást és mintha kezek csattanását. Visszatolva szemüvegét fordította el balra fejét; csak ekkor látta, hogy vannak még olyanok akik ezt a helyet használják deszkázásra és miegymásra, mint az újonnan épített parkot. Aminek valahol örült. Régebben ő is megpróbálkozott ezzel a "sporttal", de inkább hagyta; inkább nézni szerette..

Halk kuncogásra lett figyelmes. Zsörtölődve fordította tekintetét Narutora ki mosolyogva nézett rá, majd vissza a parkban lévőkre.

- Próbáltad már?

- Jah. De inkább nézem.

Majd ismét csönd. Elhaladva a kocsma és pub mellett átmentek a kis zebrán s megálltak a sarkon. Sasuke várt valami búcsúfélét… azaz nem is csak, argh. Mindegy; várta, hogy Naruto elköszönjön és átmenve a másikoldalra vezető zebrán eltűnjön, talán örökre. " Mióta vagyok én ilyen érzelgős emo-baszás?" kérdezte összehúzott szemöldökkel és ajkakkal saját magát.

- Tudod, azért egy kösz jól esne. – Szólalt meg hirtelen a szőke.

- Oh?

- Igen, igen.

- Ch. Csá.

És ezzel elfordulva a másiktól elindult útjára.

- Hé, ez most meg mi volt? – ordított utána a szöszi, de nyomban hallotta a lépteket is. Nem törődve vele ment tovább.

- Mit vársz? Nem fogok olyanért köszönetet mondani amiből magam is kikerültem volna. – Na jó, ez nagy hazugság volt. Ha Naruto nem lett volna ott akkor most Nejit a mentők vitték volna be 4 törött bordával és egy törött orral. Ő meg épp a rendőrség felé vezető úton lenne és készülhetne apja lenéző tekintetére. Vagy Nejivel együtt vinnék őket a korházba és utána rendőrség. Nem mindegy?

Szinte már trappolva lépett fel a szintkülönbség miatt épített pár lépcsőfokon. Egy pillanatra megállt; de azért mégis. Naruto mégis segített és.. argh. Fejét rázva fordult meg a lépcsőn s nézett a lépcsősor alján lévő szőkére.

- Nem fogok köszönetet mondani de argh…- idegesen fordította fejét jobbra. – Egy teára meghívlak. – mormolta maga elé. "Persze teára… mi vagy te? …kibaszott vén papika, ch."

Naruto szinte nem értette, hogy mit mond a másik de amint elértek hozzá a szavak újra vigyorogni kezdett.

- Sztornó a tea, legyen egy üveg sör és kvittek vagyunk.

- Mmm… rendben. – mormolta Sasuke s megvárva a szőkét folytatták útjukat lakása felé.

Autójához érve végignézte azt, hogy nem hajtott-e neki valaki, de miután látta, hogy semmi baja tovább ment. Megállva az üvegajtó előtt Sasuke beütötte a kapukódot, majd egy halk bippenés után már nyitva is volt a bejárat. Elindulva felfelé a lépcsőn egy pillanatra megállt a levelesládánál megnézni, hogy van e levele hisz egésznap egyedül akkor mozdult ki, mikor lefelé rohant a lépcsőn, és akkor nem igazán volt ideje ilyesmire.

Miután semmit nem talált benne, indultak el felfelé. A világítás még egy pillanatig égett, de a következőben elaludt. Halkan morogva ment felfelé, majd a következő szinten felkapcsolta újra a világítást.

Az egész tömb olyan csöndes volt; még abból a lakásból sem szűrődött semmiféle nesz, ahol tudta, hogy minden este van "megmozdulás". Nem tudja, hogy a srác hogy szed össze annyi csajt olyan fejjel, de nagyon megy neki… legalábbis a hangok alapján biztos.

Még egy kis ideig bírta, de nem tudta vissza fogni magát, így se szó se beszéd megállt, nem kellett sokat várnia míg a másik teste neki csapódott. Összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett el válla fölött.

- Ne. Bámuld. A. Seggem.

Naruto vigyorogva lépett hátra s vakarta meg tarkóját. – Pedig már azon gondolkoztam, hogy kiplakátolom vele az egész szobámat. Nem mintha nagy lenne, csak azért mert annyira-

- Elég. Nem vagyok kíváncsi a beteg fantáziádra.

Majd újra csönd ülepedett az egész tömbre, egyedül csak azt a csikorgó hangot lehetett hallani ahogy cipőjük meg-meg csúszott a kikopott lépcsőn. Sasuke nem szólt egy szót se, csak ökölbe szorított ujjakkal haladt felfelé; talán rossz ötlet volt ez az egész. Nem kellett hátrafordulnia, hogy lássa a másik vigyorgó arcát; egyszerűen mintha már agyába vésődött volna az a vigyor.

Pár emelettel később jól megmozgatva értek fel az épület legfelső szintjére.

- Huh, ember. Te minden nap megmászod ezt? Nem csoda hogy olyan formá-

- Kussolsz és bejössz vagy eltakarodsz. – hallotta a morgó hangot miközben Sasuke kulcsával babrált. Miután nem találta a megfelelőt, a csengő melletti kapcsoló után nyúlt, melytől egy kis lámpa gyulladt ki az ajtaja felett; a lépcsőház fénye ide már nem ért fel. Miután végre sikerült megtalálni, boldogan sóhajtott fel s fordította el a kulcsot a zárban.

- Mindenkivel ilyen barátságos vagy?

- Nem, csak az ilyen különlegesen hülyékkel mint te, dobe. Na bejössz? – kérdezte szinte már érdeklődve, miután ő már belépett a lakásba és a cipőjét is levette.

Naruto lassan bólintott, nem volt értelme ilyen lényegtelen dolgokon veszekedni. Összehúzva ajkait kezdett el gondolkodni hogy mi is az a dob-

- HÉ! NEM VAGYOK DOBE, TEME.

Sasuke csak maga elé vigyorgott, miközben besétált a konyhába, felkapcsolta a villanyt és a pultra tette tárcáját, kulcsát és telefonját, majd zsebében kutatva a szinte már üres cigisdobozt. Kigombolva ingje felső két gombját indult a konyha bejárata mellett lévő kis szekrényszerűségbe besüllyesztett hűtő felé. Kinyitva a hűtőt egy kis idő után végre megtalálta amit keresett.

- Heineken vagy Soproni ?

- Viccelsz? Naná, hogy Heineken.

Sasuke kissé elfancsalodva dobta a zöld üveget a másiknak, ki épp becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és levette cipőjét. Nem kedvence, így még szerencse, hogy Naruto azt kérte; majd ha legközelebb meglátogatja Itachi nem szabad elfelejtenie, hogy menjen le boltba és vegyen egy üveggel.

- Kössz. – jött a köszönet Narutotól, majd szinte játszi könnyedséggel hüvelykujjával felnyitotta az üveget.

Sasuke már épp nyújtotta volna neki a nyitót, de látva hogy a másik segített magán inkább magával vitte a nappaliba, ami lassan már a szobájának lett kinevezve. Felkapcsolva a villanyt gyorsan letette a földre még bontatlan sörét.

A kopottas szürke kanapé szét volt nyitva, rajta egy piros-fekete mintás lepedővel. Összecsavarodva az ágy fal felé eső részén hevert egy vékonyabb takaró, ugyan olyan mintákkal mint a lepedő.

Az ágy szélén egy összecsukott fekete laptop villogott, jelezve hogy még töltődőik. A szoba másik felében egy nagyképernyős tv volt elhelyezve egy kisebb asztalon; a tvből különböző kábelek lógtak ki; egyik egy gép csatlakoztató volt, a másik pedig a tv alatt elrejtett ps3hoz tartozott. A nappali padlója faborítású, középen egy nagy világos szőnyeggel. A falak halványabb barackszínre voltak festve nem pedig arra a sápadt fehérre de a szokásos dorozmás tapétafelület itt is megvolt.

- Jó a kéród. – jegyezte meg halkan Naruto aki megállt az ajtóban míg Sasuke össze tette a takarót és ledobta a kanapé mellé.

Kisimítva a lepedőt, megfogta a laptopot és kihúzta töltőjét, majd a tv mellé tette és az ott lévő hosszabbítóba dugta.

- Nem sokan járnak ide szal bocs a kevés ülőhely miatt.

- Sem' gond. – válaszolta Naruto, majd mintha otthon lenne lehuppant a szabaddá tett ágyra.

- Mindjárt jövök. Mondanám, hogy helyezd magad kényelembe, de az már látom megvolt. – vigyorogta Narutora ki viszonozta azt. Megrázva fejét felvette a földre esett távirányítót majd a fiúnak dobta és kisétált a szobából a hálóba.

Idegesen halászott a földön heverő pólók között mire végre megtalálta királykék rövidujjasát, melynek hátulján a családja emblémája volt. Keresve hozzá egy megfelelő sötét melegítőt lépett ki szobájából be a konyhába, hol lekapcsolta a villanyt, majd a bejárati ajtót kinyitva a kinti lámpát is lekapcsolta. Naruto táskáját bevitte a konyhába így biztos nem rúgják fel s visszavonult a nappaliba.

Naruto szinte már szétterülve feküdt az ágyon egyik kezében a sörrel; a tévéből valami stend-up komédista szólt, melynek akkora sikere volt, hogy Narutonak majdnem sikerült felavatnia a kanapét egy adag sörrel.

Sasuke csak fejét rázva vette fel sörét és nyitotta ki azt. A behúzott vastag szürke függöny egyik felét elhúzva kinyitotta az üvegajtót, majd félrehúzva a függöny másik felét a másik ajtót is kitárta; hogy ne jöjjenek be a szúnyogok és miegymás visszahúzta a függönyt, mely lágyan lengett.

Kissé arrébb noszogatva Naruto bal lábát végül sikerült leülnie. Lenyúlva a kanapé mellé felvette fekete szemüvegtokját és beletette szemüvegét.

- Mióta vagy szemüveges ? – jött a hirtelen kérdés Narutotól ki egy újabb adagot ivott italából.

- Mmm. Talán 4 vagy 5 hónapja. De még mindig nem tudtam megszokni.

- Szívás. – jegyezte meg a szőke, majd a kapcsoló után nyúlva elkapcsolta az adót és unottan váltogatva nézett valami után.

Sasuke felhúzva jobb szemöldökét nézett meredten Narutora. – Kösz ?

A szőke értetlenkedve nézett rá de hirtelen leesett neki. – Nem, nem úgy értettem. Az szívás, hogy még nem szoktad meg. Nekem 15 éves koromban kellett először szemüveg, de egy gyors műtéttel el lett intézve az egész. Azóta eszméletlenül jól látok. – vigyorogta a fiú, majd Sasuke felé fordult. – Minden egyes távoli ablakon tökéletesen belátok.

Sasuke szemét forgatva a megjegyzésre fordította vissza tekintetét a tvre. Lassan hátradőlve a falnak nézte, ahogy az egyik természettudományos adón a fószer épp minden mocskos és extrém munkát kipróbál; most épp a kihalászott piócákat kóstolgatta.

Karján maradt órájára nézett, mely már majdnem este 11-et mutatott. Naruto éjfél előtt biztos nem távozik… bár valahol nem is bánja. Nem akarta magának se bevallani, de nem néz ki rosszul a mellette elterült srác. Kissé idegesen vezette végig tekintetét a testen.

A szőke ugyan úgy ült mint ő csak sokkal lejjebb csúszva; az a pozíció egy idő után fájni fog. "Tudok jobb pozíciót is ami nem fájna". Mormolta magában Sasuke, közben egy újabb adagot ivott söréből. A kesernyés folyadék lassan haladt végig torkán.

Gondolatait hirtelen halk morgás zavarta meg. Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a másikra.

- Heh. Talán még se volt elég egy hambi ? – nevetgélte a szöszi miközben felemelve zöld üvegét az utolsó cseppig kiitta azt.

Sasuke egyet tudott érteni. Azok a kis szarok semmit se érnek. És az igazat megvallva ő is kezdett éhes lenni.

Felkelve az ágyról gépért lépett, mellyel halk morgást nyert a másiktól mert eltakarta a tv-t. Kihúzva a töltőből a laptopot ült vissza és indította el a gépet.

- Pizza vagy mexicoi?

Naruto egy pillanatig gondolkodott. – Asszem pizza jó lesz. Ha lehet akkor extrasajtosat.

- Oké. – sóhajtotta ki magából a sötéthajú, majd miután végre elindult a gép, kinyitotta az egyik városi pizzéria honlapját, és leadta a rendelését. Hibernálva a gépet újra összecsukta és visszadugta töltőre. Visszaülve levetve óráját és a kanapé mellé tette; lenézve a kis sarokba undorodva húzta fel orrát. Szokása volt mindent bepakolni oda de lassan már új szokást kellene bevezetnie; a sarokból való kipakolást.

A következő 20-30 perc nem telt el mással minthogy a tv csatornák között váltogattak. Ha találtak valami érdekeset akkor ott megálltak, de egy kisebb vita után inkább valami mást kerestek.

- Ember ha az én 16-ik szülinapom is ekkora party lett volna már saját valóság showt vezetnék. – mormolta Naruto miközben egy boldogan viháncoló alig 16 elmúlott kiscsajt néztek, ki a nagy embertömeg között mozgott. - Bezzeg az én 16ikom. 7 éve az volt a menő, hogy kimentünk valamelyik haver őseink birtokára piával megrakodva meg hangszórókkal. Benyomtunk valami zenét, körbeültünk ,és a legnagyobb marhaságokat beszéltük ki amit addig elkövettünk. – mosolyogta maga elé Naruto. Biztos szép és fontos lehetett számára ez az emlék mert szinte már maga elé mosolyogva nézett a semmibe.

- Szóval. 23 vagy?

- Jaja majd ősszel. Miért mit hittél mennyi? – vigyorogta Sasukére.

- 30. – vigyorogta vissza a feketehajú.

- Hé ez igazán nem volt szép. Miért te mennyi vagy 21?

- 19. 20 leszek 23 án.

- … de hisz az holnapután lesz.

- Huh? – húzta össze szemöldökét Sasuke majd a távirányító után kapva megnyomta a teletext gombot ahol ott virított a 2009-07-21 felirat és mellette az időszámláló 23:26.

Szinte, mint akit fejbe vágtak úgy esett vissza az ágyra és nézett maga elé. Ilyen… ennyire gyorsan múlna az idő?

Naruto szinte riadtan nézett a másikra és rázta meg annak vállát. – Hé minden oké?

Sasuke egy pillanatig nem válaszolt, majd kissé kitágult pupilláit Narutora fordította. – Ja.

Naruto felsóhajtva dőlt vissza falnak egy kicsit közelebb Sasukéhez, mint az előbb volt; és ezt Sasuke is észrevette. Mielőtt még bármiféle megjegyzést tehetett volna megszólalt a kapu telefon. Gyorsan felállva lépett a telefonhoz, majd miután eligazította a pizza futárt megnyomta a piros gombot, így be tudta engedni.

Elindult a konyha felé tárcáért, de hirtelen egy szőke fej lógott a nappali bejáratában és nézett rá.

- Kaja? – kérdezte melyre egy bólintást kapott válaszként. – Ok. Én fizetem. – s azzal el is tűnt majd pillanatok múlva már teljes egészében ált az ajtónál.

- Mégis miből gon-

- Vedd úgy, mint szülinapi ajándék.

- Ki mondta, hogy kérek tőled aká-

Mielőtt befejezhette volna mondatát megszólalt a csengő. Naruto szélsebesen kinyitotta az ajtót ,szinte már félre lökve Sasukét. Tárcáját előhúzta farzsebből, de az mintha beakadt volna, így még jobban megrántotta. Nem figyelve a jelvényre mely kiesett, nyitotta szét tárcáját és kereste elő a pénzt, majd vette át az ételt és köszönt el a futártól.

Sasukében szinte megállt az ütő amint észrevette a földre hullott jelvényt. "Szóval ezért…" Hajolt le a jelvényért és vette kezébe, majd lassan visszasétált a nappaliba magára hagyva Narutot.

- Hé Sasuke, valamelyiknek elég furcsa a szag-

- Naruto. – hallotta a sötét hangot mely nevén szólította. – Ez… a tiéd? – "Hülye persze, hogy az övé"

- Oh. – Nézett kitágult szemekkel Naruto a jelvényre, majd egy kissé szomorkás mosolyra húzta ajkait. – Igen.

- Miért nem mondtad meg, hogy a rendőrségen dolgozol. – üvöltötte szinte Sasuke.

- Hé nyugi nem úgy-

- És ha az apám megtudja, hogy az egyik alkalmazottjával töltöttem az egész estét…

- Tudtam én, hogy az apád- - ezzel a megszólalásával egy elég hangos morgást nyert. - Hé nyugi nem lesz gáz mert-

- Nem lesz gáz, nem, nem lesz, miért is nem lesz? – csillapította le magát Sasuke miközben mély levegőt vett.

- Mert nem az enyém.

- Huh ? De az előbb még-

- Igen de nem úgy. Még nem… - suttogta mag elé miközben leült az ágyra és letette maga és Sasuke közé a pizzákat. – Apámé volt aki 19 éve halt meg egy lövöldözésben. És én is szeretném a rendet vigyázni ugyan úgy, mint ahogy ő tette.

- Uh.. boc-

- Nem kell. Hősként halt meg. – mosolyogta újra a szőke. – De most együnk, mert már éhen veszek. – S meg se várva Sasukét bontotta ki a legfelső pizzát. – Fuj ez meg mi? – húzta el száját és lökte el a dobozt.

Sasuke szinte cöccöge vette maga elé az ételt s nyitotta ki a dobozt. – Tengeri herkentyűk extrasajt és gomba.

- És te ezt komolyan megeszed? Rosszabb vagy mint az a pasas aki piócákat evett. 'Étvágyat. – s jóízűen beleharapott a szinte már sajttól csurgó pizzába.

- Honnan tudod, hogy milyen íze van mikor még meg se kóstoltad? – kérdezte a feketehajú jobb szemét lecsukva miközben bal nyitottal a másik reakcióját figyelte. Bele harapva a szeletbe lecsukta bal szemét is és lágyan beszippantotta a finom illatot.

- Héhé magadra hagylak a pizza szeleteddel ha gondolod. – hallatszott Naruto vigyorgó hangja.

- Mhmm siess mert nem tudom visszatartani. – hallatszott Sasuke félig nyögő hangja, majd lenyelve az utolsó falatot a szeletből hangos nevetésbe tört ki, melybe Naruto is csatlakozott.

- Hé-hé ez… áhá joh volt. – nevette Naruto miközben lenyalva ujjait egy újabb szelet után nyúlt. – Akkor asszem fel is adom a próbálkozást, ahogy látom nem léphet senki sem miszter 'tengeri herkentyűk, extrasajt és gomba' helyébe. – amint kimondta a mondatot meg is bánta.

Sasuke nevető hangja abba maradt és meglepetten nézett Narutora. Lágyan elmosolyodva tette le azt a szeletet amit épp fel akart venni. Kis habozás után végül mégis felvette és közelebb ülve Narutohoz emelte fel.

- Kóstold meg.

Naruto szinte összerezzent, amint Sasuke közelebb ült hozzá. Jól van, ügyes vagy, mindjárt jön a fejmosás és akkor baszhatod. Pedig ahhoz képest hogy csak lássuk… 2 talán 3 órája ismerik egymást igen szépen „összemelegedtek". Bízott benne, hogy Sasuke nem olyan lesz mint a többiek és amennyit eddig tud a másikról az ezt az állítását bizonyítja.

- Nem.

Szimpla és egyszerű szó ami könnyen kicsúszik az ember száján. Jobb lenne ha most menne el. Túlságosan is megtetszett neki a másik és úgy tűnik Sasuke nem így érez.

- Mi az hogy nem? Kóstold meg. Nem fog a torkodon ragadni. – lóbálta a szeletet Sasuke a másik orra előtt.

- Vidd már innen. Nem fogom.

- Ó de meg fogod. – mondta veszélyesen Sasuke, majd beleharapott a szeletbe és visszadobta a dobozba.

Naruto lecsukva szemeit rázta meg fejét. Nem. Most kell mennie.

Már épp kelt volna fel mikor bal felkarjára és jobb aljára kezek tapadtak; egy test lassan mászott rá s nehezedett mellkasára. Szemei kipattanva néztek a másik éjsötétjeibe. Azt hitte hogy barnák de tévednie kellett, szinte feketék… talán még sem volt olyan jó az a szemműtét.

Halkan felmordulva szívta be orrán keresztül a levegőt. Már épp nyitni akarta volna száját, hogy megkérdőjelezze a másik viselkedését, de az arcához simuló ajkak szinte megállították szívverését. Majd még egy s még egy. Az arcán lévő 3-3 sebhelyet lágyan harapdálták végig a finom ajkak, végezve munkájukkal ismét fekete szemekkel találta szembe magát. Biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez az egész?

A másik meleg lehelete lágyan suhant végig ajkain. Hallotta, ahogy Sasuke hangosan nyelve újra kinyitja ajkait; véve egy nagy levegőt finom ajkak sajátjaihoz tapadtak s lágyan résnyire nyíltak.

Megremegve nézett a fekete szemekbe, melyek lassan lecsukódtak. Az apró karikák alatt a bőr halványan elszíneződött. Ajkain lévő ajkak lágyan mozogtak; miután semmiféle jelet nem kaptak a mozgás abba maradt s amilyen lágyan jöttek ugyan úgy tűntek el.

Sasuke kezei lassan hagyták el övéit így megengedve, hogy könyökeire támaszkodjon és a fekete hajú sötét tekintetétbe figyeljen.

- Sasuke, mi volt ez? – suttogta halkan de semmi választ nem kapott.

- É-én…- jött a rekedt hang de abba maradt. Fekete tincsek lágyan rázkódtak miközben gazdájuk megkísérelt felkelni az alatta lévőről.

Naruto nem hagyta annyiban. Olyan régen érezte ezt az érzést, nem fogja ilyen könnyen futni hagyni a lehetőséget. Bal kezét a másik nyakának hátsó felére vezetve húzta magához Sasukét, miközben ő megpróbált jobban felegyenesedni.

Fogaik szinte összekoccantak, ahogy egymással találkozott a két ajak. Szinte farkasszemet néztek, azt várva, hogy végül az egyik szemében megjelenik valami, akármi. Orrán keresztül véve a levegőt, Naruto lecsukta szemeit; fejét balra fordította s ajkait lassan kezdte mozgatni a másikén.

Halk felsóhajtó hang hagyta el Sasuke ajkait; szinte felbátorodva engedte nyelvének, hogy a másik ajkain végigsuhanjon s megízlelje azokat. Mint egy varázssuhintásra úgy nyíltak szét a puha ajkak, így egyre nyitottabb és nyitottabb lett az ajkak találkozása. Két keze közé fogva a felhevült arcot húzta fel magán a másikat.

A pizza és sör íze elnyomta a másik igazi ízét; nyelvét mélyebbre dugva mintha halványan cigit érzett volna.

Sasuke engedve a másiknak csúszott fel az izmos testen. Kezei a szőke ingjének gombjait kutatták, miközben ajkaik újra zárt csókra tapadtak. Engedte, hogy a másik átvegye az irányítást, ahogy az izmos nyelv végigcsúszott sajátján.

A fehér gombok lágyan pattantak ki bujtásukból; az utolsót is kigombolva felemelte mellkasát, így kezével letudta söpörni a napbarnított bőrről az anyagot. Ujjai piheként szaladtak végig a szőrtelen mellkason, elsuhanva a kristálynyaklánc és az érzékeny dudorok felett, le egyenese a dorozmás, kemény felületre.

Jobb kezére könyökölve a másik feje felett, hajolt ismét le, így nem kellett Narutonak felemelve tartania a fejét. Ujjai lágyan mélyedtek bele az izomcsomagokba.

A tv és villany erős hangja és fénye már rég el volt feledve. Lassan nyíltak ki szemeik és nézték egymást. Szájuk már nem mozgott, csak egymásra tapadtak, néha újra s újra megmozdultak, mintha újra és újra akarnák kezdeni, de végül abba maradt.

- … és ez, mi volt… Naruto ? – suttogta a másik ajkának Sasuke miközben ujjai lágyan masszírozták a félkemény hasat.

Naruto ujjaival Sasuke füle mögé tűrte a fiú arcába hulló tincseket. Jobb kezét lassan vezette végig az egyenes gerincen; az érintésbe mint egy macska úgy simult bele a fiú. Ujjai a másik nadrágjának szélével játszottak pár másodpercig, majd gondolkodás nélkül csúsztak be a melegítő és boxer anyaga alá.

Sasuke halk torokhangot adott ki magából; mint egy meglepett sikoly és nyögés keveréke.

- Nem tudom…- suttogta a szőke; ujjai a két kerek domb közötti kis völgyben csúszkáltak fel s le, ezzel libabőrt keltve a másikon. – De szeretném kideríteni. – nyalt végig ajkain majd kapta el a másikéit egy újabb csókra.

Bal kezét is bevezetve az anyagok alá, ragadta meg Sasuke fenekét s nyomta le, hogy találkozhassanak kemény merevedéseik. Most már hangosan felnyögve lihegték egymás arcának a kilélegzett levegőt és szívták be a másikét.

- Mhmm… nem is olyan rossz a pizzád. – nyalt végig ajkain Naruto miközben szájában ízlelgette Sasuke ízét; a pizzától egyaránt sós és édes ízt.

Sasuke vigyorogva nézett le a másikra; csípőjét lassan mozgatni kezdte előre lökő mozdulatokkal. A seggén lévő ujjak egyre jobban markolták. Kezét levéve a másik hasáról ült fel Naruto combjának felső részére, így ruhával takart tagjaik még mindig tudtak súrlódni, de nem nyomta össze az alatta lévőt.

Felemelve karjait vette le a kék pólóját és dobta le maga mellé. Bronz ujjak elhagyták hátsóját és lassan felfelé csúszva derekán vették ostrom alá mellkasát. Ball bimbóját lágyan kényeztette a hüvelykujj és mutató fogása majd hirtelen erősen megcsípték.

Csípője halványan felemelkedett az érzésre. Feje hátracsuklott, amint másik mellbimbója is ugyan ebben a kényeztetésben részesült. Ajkai lágyan remegve szívták befelé a levegőt. Az egyik kéz elhagyva bimbóját csúszott lefelé hasán egészen a melegítő széléig.

Szemeit Narutoira vezette s kajánul vigyorogva kelt fel a másikról. Félretolva a két doboz pizzát a tv távirányítója után nyúlt és kikapcsolta a készüléket. A 3 égős lámpa fénye még mindig erősen világított szemébe. Felkelve az ágyról megállt a lámpa alatt és az egyik égőt sziszegve csavarta ki, így már sokkal kellemesebb hangulatot teremtve.

Ajkait megnyalva lépett vissza az ágyhoz és nézett végig a másikon. És egy dolgot helyben megállapított; a szőkén sokkal több a ruha mint rajta. Naruto elé állva lassan hajolt előre s fedte be újra a másik testét. Ujjai az ingbe kapaszkodtak s azt lassan tolták lefelé.

Naruto értve amit a másik szótlanul üzent, lassan felemelkedett, így le tudta vetni az inget. Csupasz mellkasába éles fogak mélyedtek, melynek hatására halkan felszisszent. Bocsánatkérően suhant végig az érdes nyelv, majd támadt meg újra egy pontot a vad száj.

Egyre lejjebb s lejjebb haladt, míg el nem érte a másik övvel zárt nadrágjának szélét. Halkan morogva kezdte elharapdálni Naruto csípőjét, miközben kezei az öv kicsatolásán dolgoztak. Lehúzva a zipzárt reakció időt nem hagyva a másiknak nyúlt be a zöld boxer alá és kezdte el masszírozni az egyre keményedő férfiasságot. Ha tudna már rég dorombolna. Nem kellett csalódnia; tenyere bőven kétszer elfért a merev tagon.

Végignyalva ajkán nézett fel Narutora ki érdeklődve várta következő lépését. Kezét kihúzta az anyagok alól, mellyel egy halk morgást nyert. Szemét forgatva és a 'türelmetlen' szót morogva orra alatt ujjait Naruto egy-egy övtartójának karikájába dugta; ujjaival megfogva a boxert húzta le egyszerre a két ruhadarabot.

A szőke halkan felszisszent, amint a ruhaanyagok elhagyták érzékeny tagját. Sasuke lehúzva a másikról teljesen a ruhákat térdelt fel az ágyra. Naruto lassan feltápászkodva egyenesedett fel s dőlt a falnak.

Lábait kissé felhúzta és széljebb nyitotta, így Sasuke kényelmesen térdelhetett elé. Ajkaik újra találkoztak s ujjaik ismét felfedező útra indultak. Míg Sasuke ujjai Naruto merevedésére csavarodtak, addig bronz ujjak visszacsusszantak a kerek dombokra s újra masszírozni kezdték azokat.

Bal kezével letolta a zavaró anyagokat; Sasuke ahogy megérezte, hogy derekáról kezd eltűnni a takaró anyag eltávolodott a másiktól s segítve annak újra felállt s letolta magáról a felesleges ruhadarabokat.

Visszamászva Naruto lábai közé a másik nyakának támadt s erősen szívni kezdte a bőrt. A szőke halkan felnyögve hajtotta félre fejét több helyet hagyva Sasukének, ki az ezüstláncos nyakláncot ujjai közé vette s egy ideig játszadozott vele. Naruto ujjai visszatérve új kedvenc helyükre lágyan simítottak végig ismét a kis törésvonalon egészen le a szinte már forró lyukhoz.

Az Uchiha ujjait körbefonva Naruto fél merev tagján kezdte kényeztetni azt. Ujjai lassan jártak fel s le lágyan szétkenve az előváladékot. Muszáj volt felnyögnie munkája közben, ahogy megérzett egy száraz ujjat beléhatolni; ujjai szorítására Naruto halkan felszisszent.

- Nyugalom. Még megakarom tartani. – duruzsolta Naruto a másik mellé.

- Akkor ne játszd itt a gyengédet. Hamete chodai! (4) (bassz meg)

- Nem tudom, hogy mit mondtál de biztos nem azt hogy elég. – vigyorogta Naruto.

Megfogva a másik csípőjét szinte helyet cseréltek azzal a különbséggel, hogy Sasuke mellkasa a falnak támaszkodott. Naruto kezeit a másik csípőjére téve húzta el Sasukét a faltól.

Az Uchiha halkan morogott; kezeit a falra téve nyomta el mellkasát a faltól, majd kissé felegyenesedve dőlt vissza; fejét balra fordítva tette a falra és próbálta nézni a másik következő mozdulatát.

Naruto szemei párszor végigfutottak az ívelt háton; jobb mutató és középső ujját szájába véve nedvesítette be azokat, míg balkezével elhúzta a bal félgömböt. Halkan felnyögve húzta ki nyáltól nedves ujjait szájából és hajolt előre. Lágy csókokat hintett el végig Sasuke gerincének tetejétől a kerek fenékig. Nyelve hegyét kidugva húzta azt végig a kis törésvonalon egészen a piroskás színű bejáratig. Az a kis pont szinte már rikított a sápadtas színezetű bőrön.

Ajkait lassan szétnyitva harapott bele a puhabőrbe és kezdte szívni míg ujjai a bejáratot masszírozták. Érezte ahogy csúszós ujjai alatt a meleg bőr lágyan megremeg; kihasználva az alkalmat egyszerre csúsztatta be a kettőt.

Sasuke torkán mintha egy gombóc akadt volna meg, mely nem engedte, hogy levegő jusson be tüdejébe; nyelve, a gombóc eltűnt, így utat hagyva halk zihálásának mely apró nyögésekkel keveredett.

- Francba. Lazulj már el. – mormolta Naruto a fenéknek, majd a másik felére ráharapva és szívva hozott létre egy ugyan olyan lilás foltot mint amilyen a szomszédos félen virított. Ujjai lassan csúszkáltak ki és be a lyukban, de egyszerűen félt elkezdeni tágítani a másikat; mintha az Uchiha még… – Ne mond, hogy még nem csiná-

- Deh. – préselte ki magából Sasuke nyelve egyet. – Csahk. Rég volt.

Naruto bólintva vett egy nagy levegőt, és lassan szétnyitotta két ujját miközben kihúzta azokat, majd összecsukta s újra kinyitotta őket. A kör alakú izmok lassan kezdtek engedi; bal keze lágyan járt fel s alá Sasuke hátán nyugtatás képpen.

Nem telt bele sok idő s ujjai már lazán és seben jártak ki és be a másik lihegő, szinte már fuldokló testéből; minden egyes becsúszással tökéletes pontossággal eltalálta a fiú prosztatáját. Hozzáadva a duóhoz gyűrűsujját emelkedett fel s hajolt előre; lágyan harapdálni kezdte Sasuke nyakát.

Kemény merevedése reménytelenül súrlódott a másik sima combjához, így lassan szétkenve az előbuggyanó előváladékot. Homlokát az Uchiha fejének támasztotta és úgy hallgatta a halk sikolyokat és nyögéseket. Ball kezét lassan vezette a hevesen emelkedő mellkasra s vette ujjai közé az egyik megkeményedett bimbót; a nyögések és sikolyok között mintha neve foszlányait hallotta volna.

- Nah-nah…ruto. – erősödött fel a hang. Lassan felemelte fejét, hogy a másik sötét szemibe nézhessen.

Sasuke egy újabb néma sikolyra nyitotta ajkait, ahogy a 3 ujj most sokkal mélyebbre siklott. Naruto értve a másikat húzta ki ujjait a kitágult lyukból. Bal kezét a sápadt csípőre emelte; jobbal kezébe vette magát s a tátongó bejárathoz igazította.

Becsúsztatva a fejét hajolt újra előre; jobb kezét a falat fogó alkarra tette; fogait az izzadságtól nedves nyakba mélyítette. Csípőjét lassan nyomta előre, míg nem érezte a finom bőr súrlódását alhasán.

Sasuke alsó ajkába mélyesztve fogát próbálta visszatartani fájdalmas sikolyát; a testrész sokkal nagyobb volt mint 3 ujj. Érezte, ahogy ajka egyre jobban zsibbad; kivéve fogait a húsból nyelte be a levegőt; szemei már nem is tudja, hogy mióta voltak összezárva; csak akkor tűnt fel neki mikor a csípős folyadék lassan lefolyt arca szélén. A legszívesebben letörölte volna kezével de az, minta a falhoz lenne ragadva nem akart mozdulni. A nyakába mélyedő fogak még jobban ingerelték.

A szőke arcára lassan csöppent rá az árva könny; a fiú eltávolodva nézett foglenyomatára, majd Sasuke fájdalmas arcára. Nyelvét kidugva nyalta le a könnycsíkot; izzadt homlokát az Uchiha arcának nyomta; lassan kicsúszva lökte előre csípőjét, majd csúszott ki és tért vissza. A lassú ritmusú tempó egyre gyorsabb és vadabb lett.

A két felhevült testet egyedül a lágy szél hűsítette, mely a függöny két szélén szökött be. Halk cuppogó, bőr-bőrnek csapódó hangok keveredtek a hangos nyögésekkel és morgásokkal. Alattuk az ágy lágyan ringott mozgásukkal.

Sasuke az őrület szélén állt; nem volt elég, hogy Naruto fülébe nyögött; merevedése érintetlenül himbálózott. Megpróbálta felemelni bal karját, de az feladva a szolgálatot esett maga mellé; mellkasa erősebben nyomódott a falnak, melynek érdes mintázata már ez idő alatt vörösre súrolta bőrét.

Elhomályosult szemeit kinyitva újra összecsukta szemét; szemhéja alatt megforgatva szemeit nyitotta ki őket újra, így a fény már nem csípett annyira mint az előbb. Izzadságtól nedves homlokára ragadtak tincsei, melyek tekintetét akadályozták a rendes látásban. Jobb kezén lévő ujjait lassan megmozgatva vette észre, hogy egy másik kéz nyomul sajátjának.

- Sah…sas'..ke. – nyögte fülébe a mély hang. - Nehm.. hnnh..nehm bíhrom továhnb…

- Éhn shemmh. – préselte ki magából de azonnal felnyögött, amint egy erős kéz csavarodott előváladékot könnyező tagjára.

Csípőjét lassan kezdete mozgatni Naruto mozgásával ellentétesen, így még több súrlódást keltve. A tagján lévő kéz egyre gyorsabban siklott fel, s le néha meg-meg állva az érzékeny fejen; egy kósza ujj lágyan simított végig a kislyukon.

Jobb kezéről a másik kéz remegve csúszott végig; átkarolva mellkasát rántotta el a faltól s szorította erős mellkasnak. Nyaka hangosan roppanva fordult előre; homloka lágyan koppant neki minden egyes erős lökéssel a falnak.

Mellkasáról a kéz elindult felfelé nyakán; ujjak arra késztették fejét, hogy újra balra fordítsa arcát. Ajkai meleg és kiszáradtakkal találkoztak, melyek hevesen kaptak puffadt bőrébe; az érdes nyelv néha néha átcsúszott szájába.

Mindjárt kezdődik…

Feje lassan kezdettel el lüktetni, érezte ahogy testén végigfut egy libabőrhullám. Tüdeje egy pillanatra összeszorult; orrán véve mélyen a levegőt próbálta még egy kicsit visszatartani.

Naruto érezve, ahogy lágyan megremeg az alatta lévő test, ajkait még jobban a másikénak nyomta; csípője mozgása egyre gyorsabb lett és minden egyes lökéssel sikerült eltalálni azt a kis pontot. Masszív tagját egyre jobban szorította az ismét szűkké vált járat.

Nem tudták, hogy ki volt az aki végül először elérte a csúcsot; nem is számít. Amilyen közel csak tudtak olyan közel simultak a másikhoz; miközben végigfutott rajtuk az élvezet hullám végig egymás szájába nyögve; Sasuke érezte ahogy Naruto kristályos nyaklánca hátába fúródik.

Sasuke feladva minden erejét dőlt előre a falnak és szuszogott tovább; nyitott, nyáltól csillogó száján keresztül hangosan vette a levegőt s közben az őt néző azúr szemekbe nézett.

Mindjárt… kezdődik…

Elernyedt tagját lassan pumpálta a gyengéd kéz, majd elhagyva ölelte át testvérével együtt. A mögötte lévő felhevült test újra hátának nyomott miközben balra dőltek. Bele se mert gondolni, hogy milyen lehet a barack színű fala.

Baloldali bordáit erősen nyomta az alattuk lévő kéz, de ez most nem érdekelte. A ragacsos kéz fel-le járt a szinte már átlátszó anyagtól ragadós hasán. El kellene mennie zuhanyozni, de semmi ereje.

Lassan csúszott ki belőle az elernyedt tag; érezte ahogy a másik élvezete összehúzódó lyukából kezd kifolyni.

Most már csak tényleg egy kicsi és kezdődik…

- Sahsuke… - suttogta nyakának a mély hang; az érdes, puha nyelv lassan járt végig nyaka hátulján. – Mi..mi volt ez? – suttogta a megakadozott hang.

- Nehm tudom… de szeretném kideríteni. – mormolta maga elé.

Kínos csönd telepedett a szobára. Egyedül az úton elhaladó mentő szirénázó hangját lehetett hallani. Hangos levegővételük egyre halkabb lett; testük kezdett lenyugodni; hirtelen fáradság keringett a levegőben.

Sasuke mögött lévő mellkas lágyan kezdett mocorogni; az alatta lévő kéz lassan húzódott el. Szemei riadtan pattantak ki és nézték a falat. Talán még se kellett volna? Hogy lehet ekkora hülye.

Szemeket érzett magán, melyek mintha fürkészték volna; fejét jobbra fordítva újra azokkal a kék szemekkel találta szembe magát; szinte arcába lógott a másik szúrósnak tűnő kristálykős lánca.

- Én is… - mosolyogta szemébe a szőke.

És már el is kezdődött.

Owari~

(1) Mitsubishi Evo X : .com/watch?v=AhytUNr4L5w  
a kék van Sasunak… csak mert szeretem az autókat és jó autót adni Sasu segge alá  
(2) R-mek : remek… csak megszokás ha szar helyzet van akkor r-mek…  
(3) Nani? Nihongo ga benkyoshimasta.: Mi(van)? Tanultam japánul.  
(4) Hamete chodai! : Bassz meg

Néhány tény amit érdemes tudni :

Igen aki jól ismer az jó pár dolgot észrevett xĐ

- először is … az én fodrászom szeret hajat vágni… túlságosan is -.-  
- A helyszín kivételesen M.o. azon belül Kaposvár (szal aki környéki annak yippi) + egy kis . hogy merre is játszódik az egész; plusz képek a környékről (bocs csak szerintem így könnyebb elképzelni) : .com/albums/r145/kecsy/moto_ ; .com/albums/r145/kecsy/moto_ ( „szembe" ahol ég a villany az alatti ablak Narué) ; .com/albums/r145/kecsy/moto_ ; .com/albums/r145/kecsy/moto_ (fent balsarokba áll egy kék autó; Sasu autója is kb ott áll); .com/albums/r145/kecsy/moto_  
- mutató és hüvelykujjal szoktam megvakarni a szemem -.- nem tom mé szokás  
- én is annyira utálom azt hogy szemüveges vagyok mint itt sasu… kb 3 hónapja kell használnom szerencsére nem rendszeresen… de…idegesít… és igen… a keret miatt muszáj úgy hordanom ahogy leírtam…  
- "Hogy képesek családok egy ilyen kis lyukban felépíteni egész életüket." Ezen komolyan elszoktam gondolkozni  
- amit Naru hallgat zene az rap féleség akart lenni; side story hozzá: mivel zsaru tanonc egy alkalommal az egyik akció során elkoboztak egy lejátszót és persze kihez került… és lusta volt kivenni a cd-t… szar ügy  
- nálunk a McD-be mindig néma tv -.-  
egy kép McD-ről: . (nem találtam neten másikat -.-)  
- kólát tele jéggel szoktam inni…  
- Akinek nem esett le a mindjárt kezdődik annak itt az alapvicc…  
Férj haza megy majd belépve az ajtón az asszonytól kér egy sört mondván hogy mindjárt kezdődik. Az asszony morogva de oda ad neki egyet. A férj bemegy a nappaliba és leül a kanapéra majd kér még egy sört mondván mindjárt kezdődik. Az asszony hangosabban morogva de ad neki. A férj bekapcsolja a tv-t a foci meccs javában megy majd egy újabb sört kér mondván most már tényleg mindjárt kezdődik. Az asszony dühöngve hoz neki egyet és ordibálni kezd. Mire a férj… már el is kezdődött  
- és igen… rettentő gyorsan szoktam menni mert nem igazán bírom az emberi társaságot… néha elég anti szoc vok...

Ami ebből a ficből nem igaz rám…

- nem lakok a városba… néha bánom is… nagyon T_T (de ha felmegyünk lakásba akkor mindig szoktam lesni az embereket :P)  
- nem cigizek … bár néha erős a késztetés -.-  
- nem dolgozok és nem is tervezem h McD be dolgozzak


End file.
